


the melody of you

by iwadimples



Series: sing for me, your love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Idol AU, M/M, Short One Shot, idol Oikawa, supportive best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwadimples/pseuds/iwadimples
Summary: Hajime and Oikawa have been together since the very beginning, and despite different interests, it was only a matter of time before their mutual feelings brought them together.the background story for iwaoi in the idolverse
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: sing for me, your love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	the melody of you

**Author's Note:**

> while this piece is a little self-indulgent background story to iwaoi from a song strung from the stars, this could technically be read as a standalone fic

Growing up with Oikawa Tooru wasn’t easy. He was loud, annoying, dramatic, and a damn good people pleaser. So good, in fact, that Hajime was pretty sure his own mother favored the pretty brat more than him.

And yet, despite these obnoxious qualities, Hajime couldn’t hate Oikawa. Because yeah, he was loud and overbearing, but he was also patient, understanding, loyal, and, deep down, a good person. He was passionate and driven and stronger than all of the athletes Hajime had surrounded himself with.

Growing up with Oikawa wasn’t easy, but their friendship was. Oikawa knew when to push and when to wait. He knew when there was a line that he shouldn’t cross. He was fun and had a sense of humor. He understood Hajime, and vice versa, as if they were one soul in two bodies. And he never failed to support Hajime to the fullest, whether it was helping him catch large, exotic bugs that Oikawa personally would rather choke than encounter, or if it was helping Hajime practice volleyball despite having no interest in the sport himself.

It only made sense that Hajime supported him just as enthusiastically in return. Though, it was hard sometimes. Oikawa had big dreams, and had known since he was a child that he wanted to grow up to become a beloved, shining idol. He was perfect for it, too. He had the talent, a beautiful voice and intricately creative mind, the drive, the looks, the charisma. He was a perfect package of idol potential. 

Hajime wasn’t surprised whatsoever when Oikawa was scouted and became a trainee at age thirteen. He was a little scared, though. Scared of Oikawa moving on to bigger, better things, and leaving Hajime behind. After all, Oikawa was destined for stardom, and Hajime knew his best friend deserved to be recognized and loved by all of Japan, if not the entire world. But with all that success and wealth and shining lights, what need was there for a simple boy who loved to spike balls inside a gym and to search for exotic animals?

Against his deepest fears and to his greatest relief, Oikawa did not leave him, no matter how old they grew. Outside of practice hours, Oikawa’s much longer than Iwaizumi’s, the two still stuck to each other’s sides as if they were attached at the hips. Oikawa still threw himself across Iwaizumi’s back, still held his hand in large crowds, still stole his food, still obsessed over milk bread, still ranted about aliens and annoyed Hajime to no end. Though he acted like he hated it, Hajime was very happy for their unchanging circumstances and everlasting closeness.

Sometimes it was a little concerning when Oikawa would be away for long periods of time, preparing for his debut to come at age seventeen at his company, Aoba Jousai Labels, but then he’d come back, leech onto Hajime, and it would be like they were never apart in the first place. 

Their tight bond only grew stronger the older they became and it showed. Come high school, many strangers and new friends (like Hajime’s new teammates) were unnerved by the way they were able to communicate through a shared simple look. It was funny, really, being able to make the briefest of eye contact, read an inside joke in the other’s gaze, and burst out laughing while everyone else stared on in confusion. During the times they weren’t together, all it took was one word, and the other would appear as if summoned by a thought. Some people found it creepy. They merely shrugged and said that’s the way they’ve always been.

There were four pillars to their friendship: ease, simplicity (in their own complexities), understanding, and support. Hajime sat through hours and sleepless nights, listening to Oikawa sing and watching him practice intense choreography. Not that he minded, he could listen to Oikawa’s melodic voice and watch his fluid motions for eternity. He also made sure Oikawa ate properly, even under the strict diets that Hajime personally found ridiculous, even going so far as to sneak his best friend milk bread on occasion. He was there to hold Oikawa when the mental pressure mounted and he came close to quitting. He was there to talk on the phone for hours when Oikawa had to spend weeks alone at the company for training and he needed a familiar voice. He was there when the idiot chose “KING” as his stage name, rolling his eyes and berating him, but secretly thinking that it was perfect, because he knew Oikawa would conquer the charts and hearts of the people. 

And, of course, he was there on debut day in their second year of high school, streaming and buying (digitally and physically) the entirety of Oikawa’s first album,  young hearts.  It was a fitting name with songs of blooming love and living life and enjoying youth. Hajime wasn’t surprised the album came together so perfectly, or that the songs were so catchy and well put together; Oikawa had written most if not all of all of the songs, and had close involvement with the entirety of the creative process. Obviously, Hajime had been right there for Oikawa’s debut performance, too. He had been mesmerized, to say the least. 

And where Oikawa excelled in his musical pursuits and Hajime supported him completely, Oikawa did the same for Hajime and his volleyball passion. It started with simple passing, to learning to toss so Hajime could practice his spikes because his best friend wanted to be the reliable ace everyone could count on, waiting for Hajime after practices so they could walk home together when Oikawa’s schedule allowed, to making sure he made it to every single one of Hajime’s games to support his ace with enthusiastic cheering and yelling. 

That included the time Iwaizumi lead Aoba Jousai to Nationals in their third year as captain.

Oikawa was front and center with the cheer squad, cheering and shouting and biting his nails during close plays. 

They fought hard and traveled far, Hajime’s leadership impeccable, but they fell out during the quarter finals by a hair. One small point, lost in a deuce when Bokuto Kotarou of Fukurodani Academy slammed a wicked cross into the court, just inside the ten foot and out line. Hajime had been there, and he just barely missed it. It was a little frustrating, considering Fukurodani had taken a failed kill from Hajime and turned it into the winning point.

Losing had felt both stinging and numb. It stung that they loss, and it stung even more to Hajime because, if he had landed that kill, Seijoh would’ve advanced to the semifinals. But, he was also happy that he had been able to lead his team to the national stage in his final year, and pretty far on the national stage, too. 

It was a solemn walk from the gym to the bus. The sky perfectly aligned with the fate of the game. Cloudy with loss, but sunny and bright because they had made it here at all. There was a light breeze that ruffled Hajime’s hair. It was a nice feeling in the solemnity that hung over his team.

He gripped the strap to his bag as he replayed that last play in his head. It was funny, he’d told his team that they did good and not to regret anything because they’d played their best. And yet, here he was, watching Yahaba toss the ball up from Watari’s receive. Kyoutani and Matsukawa both moved in, acting as decoys. Hajime was already flying, arm reeled back to spike. He swung. Fukurodani’s libero moved, and he lifted the kill that was meant to secure Seijoh victory. Number five set the ball to the other end of the court. Bokuto rose into the air. Hajime moved into position. Bokuto swung. The ball whizzed right by Hajime’s ear, slamming into the court behind him. The whistle blew, and the victors were decided.

It wouldn’t have hurt so much normally, but he’d made a promise for the place of number one. He remembered not being able to look up into the stands after the loss, where he knew a certain brunette who had gathered quite the following was watching. He didn’t want to know if there was a grim, comforting smile or a face of utter disappointment. Hajime didn’t like to disappoint, and he’d failed in so many ways. Seijoh’s victory wasn’t the only thing riding on that ball. Recognition and ranking wasn’t the only thing riding on Seijoh’s victory. There was a silent promise, made somewhere on a starry night, in a confession made that many songs had been inspired by feelings harbored towards a certain rough but sweet best friend, in the understanding of  which songs exactly had been inspired (the love songs) from those feelings, in the reciprocated understanding that volleyball and studies were time-consuming priorities, and in the reassuring hand squeeze that said the thoughts expressed in those love songs were not unrequited. 

Hajime had wanted the moment for all the waiting and pining to end to be special. He wanted to win gold and be someone Oikawa could be proud to call a partner-

“Iwaachaaan!” 

The solemn mood and deprecating thoughts were shattered by a light and cheerful voice. Hajime stiffened, swiveling to try and spot his best friend. He spotted chestnut hair, pale skin, bright brown eyes-

Seventy-two kilograms of joy and sass slammed into Hajime, and long, nimble arms wrapped around his neck. He barely processed  that before he felt warm, soft lips pressing into his. His eyes blew wide in shock, even as he immediately wrapped his own buffed arms around Oikawa and his mouth moved with his. 

It was only a second long, but it felt like everything. The kiss wasn’t like the cliches. There were no fireworks or exploding hearts. It was calming, grounding, like Hajime was exactly where he needed to be. It was reassuring, because despite his failure, it was clear Oikawa still thought the world of him.

Too soon, Oikawa was pulling back, beaming bright, eyes sparkling with affection. “Be my boyfriend, Iwachan.”  _You’ve made me wait long enough_ , was the unspoken, playful context.

A crowd had gathered around to see the spectacle (and it was sizable, thanks to all of Oikawa’s fans who had flocked him in hopes of getting attention from their idol), all gaping. Behind him, Hajime knew his team was gawking.

But he paid none of them attention as he immediately swooped in for another kiss, heart fluttering as affection and glee quickly replaced his earlier sorrow, Oikawa’s position for once making them level. Oikawa gleefully complied with the kiss until Iwaizumi pulled back, grinning just as broadly as Oikawa. 

“Is that a yes?” Oikawa breathed.

Hajime rolled his eyes. “Duh.” 

They met in the middle again. Oikawa began giggling sometime in the middle of it, and fondness rushed through Hajime, a warm, fuzzy love settling into his heart.

Just like that, Hajime and Tooru went from best friends to boyfriends. The transition was just like anything else in their relationship. Easy and simple, feelings understood without having to say a word. It was nice. It was wonderful.

Growing up with Oikawa Tooru wasn’t easy. There were times of doubt and fear, times of irritation and ire. But grating stubbornness and obnoxious loudness was just what made up Oikawa. Just like his loyalty and passion and love were also components that made him up. He was a complex melody of ups and downs, but so very simple and easy to love. Hajime wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
